


Return To Me

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Summary: Carol is just turning 63 and been retired for almost a year. Therese is 49 going on 50.They live in rural Conneticut near a convenient train station which allows Therese to take the train daily to work and return the same way, each day.Living rururally allows them a freedom the city did not. With no neighbors close by they are much freer to show affection away from prying eyes.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 73
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Carol is just turning 63 and been retired for almost a year. Therese is 49 going on 50.  
> They live in rural Conneticut near a convenient train station which allows Therese to take the train daily to work and return the same way, each day.  
> Living rururally allows them a freedom the city did not. With no neighbors close by they are much freer to show affection away from prying eyes.

Therese walked briskly up the gravel drive towards Carol who stood in the doorway anxiously awaiting her arrival home.  
Once Therese was within arms reach Carol stepped towards her, they embraced while Carol kissed Therese on the cheek.  
"Long day, darling?" as she brushed the hair back behind Therese's ear. A habit formed early on that Therese learned to love.  
"Brrrr, it's chilly tonight," Therese commented as they walked inside and Therese closed the door behind her making sure to lock it. Carol talked, walking to the kitchen as she did so. "I waited till you arrived home so we could dine together. You've been working late every night this past week." Carol opened the oven taking the warmed mac and cheese out. "Your favorite, darling" as she presented the casserole for Therese's approval. Therese leaned forward taking in a deep breath. "Hmmm, smells luscious. Shall I set the table?" "What did you do today?" Therese asked Carol between mouthfuls of mac and cheese. Carol looked thoughtful, then replied, " A bit of housework, a long walk at noon, napped a bit." As Carol confessed to napping she quickly added,"Not a long nap, darling." Therese reached over taking Carol's hand in her own. " You've been napping a lot lately, Carol. Will you please let me make an appointment for you with the doctor?" Carol straightened up. " I'm just bored, darling. Retirement doesn't suit me." Therese shook her head. "No, it's more than that, dearest. You never seem to be well rested anymore. We go to bed early, you sleep in most mornings. At times you fall asleep talking to me. Please, Carol." Carol stood up, clearing the table. "I'm fine, darling. I...." Suddenly Carol dropped the dishes and started to pass out. Therese reacted swiftly catching Carol before she hit the floor. "CAROL!"Therese cried out as she knelt on the floor gently cradling Carol in her arms. Carol's eyes fluttured open. Therese's worried eyes searched Carol's.


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow Therese managed to carry Carol to the living room and lay her on the couch.   
Laying a cool compress on Carol's forehead a worried Therese hovered over Carol.


	3. Chapter 3

Therese reached for the phone to dial for an ambulance.  
Carol protested. "Darling, don't. Please don't make a fuss. I'll be all right. I just need to rest."  
Therese put the phone back in it's cradle.  
Sitting next to Carol she insisted some kind odf medical assistance was needed. If Carol woukdn't go to hosputal Therese suggested this country doctor everyone in the area spoke of. Doc Perkins. "Please let me call her at least, hun." Carol saw the worried look on Therese's face so she relented. Immediately she attempted to sit up to which Therese vehemently protested saying all bets were off if she did so and she would dial 911 immediately whether Carol agreed or not.  
"Okay, okay, you win, darling," a weakly smiling Carol assented as she lay back down.  
Therese looked up the doctor's number in their local directory.  
After a few rings a woman answered the phone saying, "Dr. Perkin's speaking."  
Therese explained about Carol.  
The doctor asked for directions, said she'd be right over, do NOT move the patient and, as the doctor hung up she could hear a woman in the background asking if she was going out on a house call.  
Within half an hour Doc Perkins pulled up in their drive. Therese rushed to the door to let her in.  
Getting right to business the doctor asked where her patient was.  
"Over here, doctor", as Therese escorted her over to the living room.  
"Hello there. Carol, is it? I'm Dr. Perkins. Now...tell me what's going on?"  
Carol pooh poohed it saying she needn't have come, she was just a bit woozy from lack of sleep.  
Therese vigorously shook her head no which the good doctor noted.  
Turning to Therese she asked her to tell her exactly what happened, about Carol's habits, etc.  
Therese told her the truth about Carol nodding off, falling asleep early, sleeping in, still needing a nap, etc.  
Turning back to Carol the doctor asked if this was all true.  
"Yes, but..." Carol started to say.  
"No buts! Is what your partner said true?"  
Therese gulped. How did the doctor pick up on the fact Carol and her were lovers? They led a very private life, staying under the radar.  
Doc Perkins saw the terrified look on both their faces.  
"I'm not here to judge you, ladues, but I am here to treat you, Caril, medically. Now let me start my exam and, Therese is it? Do you have a scale?"  
Therese nodded yes.  
"Please bring it here".  
After an hour long exam, tutting over how underweight her patient was and after drawing some blood for lab tests the doctor said her patient was to sleep on the sofa for tonight or in a ground floor bedroom, Therese was to accompany her to the bathroom at all times. "You're lucky your gf caught you before your head hit the floor, Carol. Had you done so I would have you admitted to the hospital tonight. But for now you may stay home."  
Turning to Therese she said,"If there are any changes you are to diall 911 immediately and then call me, got that?'  
Patting Carol's hand the doctor said she would see her again in the morning.  
As Therese saw the doctor to the door Doc Perkins told her to not leave Carol alone lest she have another fainting spell.  
"Thank you, doctor. What do we owe you?"  
"Marla will send you a bill. That's who you heard in the background as I was hanging up", she replied.  
Therese watched the doctor drive away.  
Was the doctor, she thought, like her and Carol?  
Shaking her head she closed and locked the door turning her attention back to Carol.


	4. Chapter 4

Doc Perkins arrived around 10 a.m.at the Aird Belivet house.  
Aa soon as Therese opened the door she got down to business asking how Carol had spent the night.  
Therese answered she slept, ate a bit of breakfast and was nappung.  
"We'll soon take care of that, Therese." as she marched over to the sofa, sitting down next to Carol.  
"Carol!"the doctor called out and gently shook her shoulder to rouse her.  
Carol slowly wakened. "Oh, I must have dozed off, doctor."  
"Yes, I see that and we are going to fix that, Carol. Give you back your old self and put some of that weight back on."  
Doctor Perkins proceeded to explain Carol was not only anemic but vastly under weight. With some daily meds, a healthier diet, which she handed to Therese and a prescription for an iron and folic acid supplement Carol would soon be her old self. She also suggested Carol go back to work, even if it was part time, but that wouldn't be till the doctor was happy with her progress.  
"I want to see you in my office in two weeks time, Carol and, if you haven't had any more spells, every month after that."  
Turning to Therese,"See you get these prescriptions filled as soon as I leave. Oh, abd also, she is not to go up and down stairs or shower or use the bathroom without you supporting her."  
"But I work and..."  
Doctor Perkins rummaged in her bag and pulled out a card. "Here. Call this woman. She's an LPN I trust with my patients. She can use the work."  
Carol and Therese shared a look of fear which the doctor caught.  
"Ladies, she doesn't gossip or carry tales. You may behave as you usually do. Hazel is one of us."  
The doctor patted Carol's hand, said not to worry and took her leave.  
When she left both ladies laughed.   
"Who knew there were so many of us in this town?" laughed Carol.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't easy getting Carol Aird to follow doctor's orders but between Therese, and Hazel, she had no choice.  
Hazel arrived early enough to ensure Carol ate properly and Therese got off to work on time.  
Kissing Carol goodbye in front of Hazel took a bit but Hazel assured them she had had a love of her own and not to be shy around her.  
Hazel assisted Carol up, and down stairs, in the bathroom, even in the shower! Carol protested on the grounds of modesty. Hazel insisted "doctor's orders".  
Carol heaved a great sigh and relented.  
In the evening, when Therese arrived home and Hazel left for her own home, she would eat dinner with Carol that Hazel had prepared.  
Two weeks passed quickly and Carol was driven to Dr. Perkin's office by Hazel. As Hazel went to help Carol out of her car Carol protested, "I can certainly walk by myself, Hazel." "Doctor's orders!" insisted Hazel and put her arm out to support her. Carol sighed heavily. There was no getting around this nurse. Carol looked around. She saw a recently slaughtered cow's head hanging in a tree. Once inside a huge philodendrum grew climbing the walls of the office. Only a curtain separated the exam room from the waiting room. At the desk, standing, was the nurse. A few patients, who looked like farmers, were in the waiting area who looked up when Hszel and Carol walked.in. "Hey, Hazel", one grizzled old man called out. "Hey, Tom, how's the knee?" Tom flexed his knee. "Doc fixed her up real good. See?" As he pulled up his pant leg. "Just here for her to look at it". The nurse at the desk called out to the doctor "Adelaide, Carol's here". Dr. Perkins parted the curtain, took the file from her nurse and motioned for Carol to come on in. Carol was gob smacked at the fact only a curtain separated her from the waiting room. Once she was helped on the exam tabke by Hazel the doctor started in with her questions and exam. After the doctor had drawn more blood she reminded Hazel to be sure Carol kept to her diet and meds and bring her back in a month's time for a checkup. "I'll call tomorrow to tell Hazel how your iron level is, Carol." Once, on the other side of the curtain Carol asked the nurse at the desk what she owed. "House call $5, office $4 so $9." "$9?" Carol asked incredulously. "But she came twice to see me at home..." "Doctor doesn't charge to check up on a patient." "But $9? Shouldn't it be more?" "No, that's the usual fee." Carol pulled out a five and four ones, handing it to the nurse. (Side note: yes, Dr. Perkin's fees were really $4 and $5 and the cows head in the tree and the description of her office were exactly as I recall). Later that evening Therese arrived home, making a beeline for Carol. Giving her a peck on the lips Therese asked,"How's my girl?" Turning to Hazel she asked her the same about Carol. "Hey, I'm perfectly capable of answering for myself, darling", a grumpy Carol stated. Therese turned back to Carol. "Well! Someone's feeling better. So how is my girl? Hmm?" Carol smiled. "Famished."


	6. Chapter 6

Later that evening, when dishes were done and both were in bed Therese reached over to hold Carol while they slept.  
"Good night, Carol" and Therese gave Carol a tender kiss on the lips. Carol responded with a passionate kiss that was usually a prelude to sexual intimacy.  
Therese pulled back.  
"Carol, do you think we should? I mean...."  
Carol started to tear up. " Don't you want me anymore? You haven't made love to me in weeks."  
Therese replied by pulling Carol closer, running her hands underneath Carol's pajama top. "I always want you, always. Sometimes my need of you scares me, babe. You're my girl, my beautiful girl, my Carol who is more gorgeous than when I first saw her."  
"Don't cry, babe, don't"  
Therese made love to Carol for the first time in weeks. Slowly so as not to exhaust Carol.  
Carol responded as if it were the first time they made love on that New Year's Eve so long ago.


	7. Chapter 7

Two months on.

Early Sunday morning Carol awoke with the dawn. She adjusted her body to perfectly fit into Therese's whose back was to her, slipping her arm under Therese's breasts.  
Nuzzling Therese, Carol started to hum a Dean Martin song. Return To Me. In Italian, Carol sang, in hushed tones, these words;

Retorna me  
Cara mia ti amo  
Solo tu, solo tu, solo lti solo tubr /> Mio cuore

Therese slowly wakened, smile on her lips, humming along to the song.  
Once awakened Carol sang to Therese the words in English. Return to me Oh my dear I'm so lonely Hurry back, hurry back Oh my love hurry back I'm yours Return to me For my heart wants you only Hurry home, hurry home Won't you please hurry home to my heart My darling, if I hurt you I'm sorry Forgive me and please say you are mine Return to me Please come back bella mia Hurry back, hurry home to my arms To my lips and my heart Retorna me Cara mia ti amo Solo tu, solo tu, solo tu, solo tu Mio cuore Therese turned in Carol's arms to face her repeating back, in song, "my heart wants you only.


	8. Chapter 8

6 months on.

"Carol, stop!" laughed Therese. "What's got into you?" as Therese smiled, giggled and literally melted in Carol's arms.  
Carol kissed her way down Therese's body pausing now and then to enjoy the view.  
Therese pulled Carol up to her. "Well! Someone's feeling frisky, hmmm?" Therese made comment just before Carol lips came crashing down on hers.  
For the next few hours their bedroom walls echoed with sighs and moans from the two lovers as they rekindled their love. The more Therese moaned out "Carol" the more it impelled Carol on.  
Finally, both exhausted and sweaty, Carol lay enfolded in Therese's arms, her head resting on Therese's breasts.  
"Carol", Therese whispered. "I love you."  
Carol sighed. "I love you so much, darling."  
After a bit both fell asleep only waking with the dawn still in each others arms.  
The two lovers kissed "good morning" gently.  
Therese said, in her morning voice, "I'm so glad you're feeling better".


	9. Chapter 9

Carol drummed her fingers along Therese's naked back.  
A habit of Carol's when she was engaged in deep thought.   
Having been together 31 years now Therese knew most, if not all, of Carol's idiosyncrosies.  
Therese snuggled closer to Carol using her nose to nuzzle Carol's neck.  
"What'cha thinkin?" she asked of Carol.  
As if Carol had been asleep Carol replued, "hmmm?"  
Therese laid gentle kisses, in between each word on Carol's breasts. "I", kiss,"said", kiss," what", kiss " 'cha", kiss, "thinkin", ending with a lick to Carol's right nipple.  
Carol sighed deeply,stopped drumming her fingers."Well, I'm not thinking now, darling."  
Bringing Therese's face up to hers Carol found Therese's lips with her own.  
Kisses didn't seem to satiate Carol now that she was well again. Kisses always led to Carol bedding Therese wherever they happened to be in their home.  
Once, when Hazel still had care of Carol she happened to come upon Carol and Therese in the kitchen where Therese was sitting on the counter, naked from the waist down with Carol bringing Therese to a bursting climax.  
Neither woman was aware Hazel happened upon them until Hazel cleared her throat and said, "I believe my services are no longer needed, ladies."  
Both Carol and Therese turned beet red but Hazel tut tutted them saying she once had a love of her own and knew well passion and lust.  
This morning, after Carol ravished her darling and they each caught their breath Carol cooed in Therese's ear,"I want to go back to work, sweetheart, part time." Kissing Therese gently on the lips and stroking her face Carol said,"Say you agree, sweetheart, please. Please my darling, please."  
Therese laughed. "You know I can never say no to you. Not since the day we met,Carol. Yes, yes, with my blessings. I'm just so glad you are better. But", Therese inquired," what did you have in mind?"  
"Well," an animated Carol said, as she sat up. "Abby still has the store and she needs someone to help with the posh clientelle. It would only be 3 days a week."  
Therese frowned.   
"Baby", Carol cooed,"don't be mad at me."  
Therese relented, smiled, took Carol's hands in hers, drew her to her body saying,"Okay, 3 days a week only, not more. I'm putting my foot down."  
"Yes, dear", Carol replied. "Whatever my angel says. Now", Carol said as she laid on her back pulling Therese on top. "Make love to me."


	10. Chapter 10

Abby sat at the kitchen table in Carol and Therese's kitchen sipping her mug of beer.  
Abby complimented Carol on the increased activity, and sales, in her shop.  
"Clients just adore, Carol", Abby told Therese. "They always ask her opinion on furniture they're interested in. Your girl friend is good for business. My bottom line has never been better. In fact", and Abby hesitated looking to both women. "My current lady and I would like to tour Europe this summer and I thought, instead of closing up shop Carol could...."  
Before she finished Therese stormed out yelling,"HELL, NO!"  
Abby went, "What the fuck?"  
Carol squeezed Abby's shoulder as she said, in a low tone, "Let me speak to her" and walked outside where Therese was stomping around in the backyard.  
Abby over heard Carol attempting to calm Therese down and Therese yelling "NO NO NO NO NO! I WON'T LET YOU! I WON'T HAVE YOU ILL AGAIN! NO, CAROL. NO NO NO NOOOOOOOO!  
Abby peeked outside. She saw Carol take Therese in her arms, Therese sobbing in Carol's arms saying "please, please don't" and Carol saying "all right, darling, I won't. Calm down, you're scaring me. You're so distraught. Shhhh. Please darling."  
Abby thought it was best she leave so she did.  
Carol heard Abby pull out of the driveway so she ushered Therese inside.  
Therese was so distraught her entire body shook and she started to vomit. Carol was beyond concerned at this point. Therese's physical response was so intense Carol laid her on the couch and dialed Dr. Perkins.  
Her nurse answered the phone who then quickly called out to the doctor. "Anna, it's Ms. Aird. Her gf is very ill. She asks that you come."  
Dr. Perkins lumbered in the room saying, "tell her I'll be there shortly."  
Carol was tending to Carol when Dr. Perkins car pulled up. Her nurse was driving. Carol ran to the door to let the doctor in with her nurse following.  
Spying her patient on the couch Dr. Perkins asked Carol what happened. Carol tearfully explained.  
"Melva, take Carol to the kitchen. I want to see to my patient."  
Half an hour went by before Doc Perkins left Therese who was now asleep.  
Doc was not happy. The look on her face said it all and Anna never minced words.  
"Therese is very ill, Carol. Not physically. Emotionally. She's very fragile right now. I gave her a sedative which calmed her down so she can rest."  
Looking hard at Carol Anna Perkins asked, "Are you trying to kill both her and yourself, girl?"  
Carol stammered, "I...I...I only thought..."  
"Well, stop thinking, girl. I just got you well and now your gf is so beside herself with worry you will make yourself ill with over doing it she's now ill and not a physical illness I can easily address. You need to take care of that girl, Carol. She loves you, dearly. She is not to return to work until I say she can. I will come to see her daily, at home, for a few weeks or until I deem she is stronger. I'll give her daily injections to sedate her. Now, go to her and be very gentle with her. If I find you upset her more I will have her admitted to hospital."  
With that Doc Perkins, with her gf following, took their leave. Doc was heard to mutter"women" and shook her head. Her nurse just smiled, knowingly.


	11. Chapter 11

Every morning Dr. Perkins arrived early to check on Therese. Each time she shooed Carol away so she was alone with her patient.  
Therese wasn't eating. Therese was slight to begin with but now her face was gaunt.  
Dr. Perkins shook her head. "I don't like this, Carol. If Therese loses any more weight I'm hospitalizing her. "  
Carol gasped. "Hospital?"  
Sternly Dr. Perkins said, "Yes, hospital."  
Upon leaving doc turned, telling, not asking Carol, " Hazel will be here to tend to Therese, Carol and don't even try to say no. Therese is fragile, as I said. She may not show it but she is."  
As Doc Perkins walked away Hazel pulled up. Doc and Hazel exchanged plesantries then Hazel whisked past Carol to her patient.  
Carol overheard Hazel speaking to Therese as if she were a wee child. "There, there my pet. Shhh", as Hazel rocked Therese in her arms.  
Carol felt jealous. Why couldn't she soothe her lover as Hazel could? Was Hazel, she thought, moving in on her darling?


	12. Chapter 12

When Carol walked into the room Hazel was holding Therese in her arms, singing to her.  
Her heart stopped when she saw Therese reach up and stroke Hazel's face.


	13. Chapter 13

Carol was on the phone to the doctor's office demanding Hazel be removed from her home.  
"I want her out of my house, you hear me?"  
Doctor Perkins was handed the phone by her gf.  
"Ms. Aird, I have the authority to commit Therese to a sanitarium. You wouldn't like what happens there, trust me. Therese is in good handsvwith Hazel. Once I'm done with office calls I'll stop by and speak with both of you."  
The doctor hung up without saying goodbye. Anna turned to her gf, patted her on the cheek, gave her a kiss and said,"We have our work cut out for us with Carol. Her lover needs time. I'm not sure why Therese is responding like this but tonight we shall find out." Anna took her gf by the hand bringing her to their bedroom. "I've neglected you, love, far too long. Come."


	14. Chapter 14

Doctor Perkins sat siping coffee in Carol's kitchen whilst Carol answered her questions about their history. She told Carol leave nothing out..  
Once the doctor had the information she needed she asked that Therese and her be left alone.  
She meant totally alone. Carol, and Hazel were not even to be within earshot. Anna instructed her gf to drive to an all night diner with the ladies in tow and to ring the house in a few hours.  
They were not to return till she said so.

Four long hours later Dr. Perkins allowed everyone to return to the house.  
Carol couldn't help herself. She ran to the front door, pushing it open and rushed into the living room.  
Therese sat up drinking tea the doctor had prepared. She seemed chipper, even had a smile on her lips. When she saw Carol she started to get up to run to her but the doctor admonished her to go slow, that the sedatives can make one unstable on one's feet thus Carol had to come to Therese's open arms.  
"Oh my darling:, Carol cried. "My sweet darling."  
Doc Perkins told Carol to have a seat so she could talk to each of them. Carol sat, next to Therese holding her in her arms. Once seated Anna started in. "I'm fully aware of your story ladies. How you started, the trials and tribulations you went through, how each of you spent your childhood. I'm also been made aware of a long unresolved issue that one of you, thst's you Therese, stuffed down, attempting to ignore yet it had always been a very real fear of yours and resurfaced with Carol's illness and your fear that taking on too much work might make Carol ill once again and, well....." Anna looked at Carol. "Therese is deathly afraid of losing you as she did so many years ago, Carol. That's why her nervous breakdown." Carol teared up. "Now, now, no more tears. Therese and I have spoken. She long needed to speak to someone about it. She feared bringing it up to you. Instead she stuffed it down which caused her emotional collapse." Anna cleared her throat. " Carol, as your doctor I am ordering you not to go back to work full time. It's too soon. Your friend Abby will have to find some other way to cover if she chooses a long vacation." "I will wean Therese off the sedatives over the next few weeks but I don't want Therese to return to work just yet. Oh, and, your concern, Carol, over what you saw between Hazel and Therese? Therese was responding to the mothering she never had as a child. That, and the sedative, like any drug, often brings out these odd moments. We, in the medical field, expect them and pay them no mind. So rest easy on that concern, Carol." "Now, you need to rest and reconnect. Therese needs to take it slowly and you, Carol, need to maintain your good health." Dr. Perkins rose up from the chair. "Ladies, it's been a very long day. I suggest we all retire to our homes." Turning to Hazel she said she was no longer needed. Carol saw them to the door whilst Therese still sat. Once they were gone Carol turned her full attention to Therese. Walking over to her Carol extended her hand to Therese. "Darling, let's retire for the night. We're both exhausted." Therese reached for Carol's hand allowing her to help her stand. Carol reached over, using her hand to push the hair behind Therese's ear. "I love you, darling" abd she kissed her forehead, cradling Therese gently.


	15. Chapter 15

Once they were in bed and their arms wrapped around each other Carol asked Therese to please never keep anything that worries her from her again.  
Brushing Therese's bangs back Carol laid a tender kiss on her forehead, lingering there to whisper, "My precious angel."  
Therese fell swiftly asleep, the effect of the sedative while Carol watched over her for hours while she slumbered.  
Thoughts of how lucky she was to have found someone who loved her so deeply. Someone who almost lost her mind at the thought of losing her.  
Carol's eyes scanned Therese's body, her hsnds gently caressing her. They had both shucked their clothing and got into bed as they were. They needed to be close, as close as they could be without being sexually intimate.  
Yet, this intimacy was far more powerful than sex.  
Love poems came to Carol's mind. "How do I love thee" she whispered to a sleeping Therese.  
"Oh, god, how I love you, angel. Need you, want you, desire. Always you."  
Carol lay on her back, both arms holding Therese who slept on.  
The morning light shone on the two lovers whose hands were clasped together. Carol lay on her back, arm around Therese whilst Therese lay flush against Carol.  
Only the sounds of two lovers asleep could be heard in the room.


End file.
